Left 4 dead - no way out
by Levi Collins
Summary: A left 4 dead fanfic. Includes nellis content. Profanity and adult content may occur.


Nick slammed his hands on the dresser and let out a yell, sweat was beading up and dripping down from his forehead as he gripped his fists and tightened his jaw.

It was a hot summers day and Nick and Ellis had just found their way to a hotel. Along the way though they got separated from Rochelle and Coach because of a little car explosion that put a huge piece of metal between them. Now they had no clue on how to find them. They also had very little resources.

"Nick, you'll attract more zombies with all that noise." Ellis said from across the room.

"Fuck off Ellis," nick started as he ran his fingers through his hair "if they're out there they'll come without any noise."

He turned towards Ellis "what am I supposed to do anyways?! We are stuck here and we've lost coach and Rochelle."

"It's not so bad," started Ellis "I mean what better place to get stranded than a hotel?"

"No food Ellis. No food and no water an no Rochelle or coach. This is not 'not so bad' this is horrible."

"Well we haven't looked for any of that stuff yet, and I'm sure we'll find 'em eventually."

"Why're you so sure of that?"

"well I dunno I'm just more positive than you nick."

Nick clenched his jaw again and then took a deep breathe to try and calm himself down. He sat down on a chair and then stayed silent there for god know how long. Frankly the silence was practically killing Ellis because he couldn't take it anymore. After about ten minutes - an eternity to Ellis- nick then grabbed his fire axe and headed for the door "I'm looking for supplies before I chop your head off."

Ellis stayed silent and watched nick walk out. It didn't take too long for nick to come back though "come with me." He said quietly.

"Why? I thought you were mad?" Ellis replied while getting up and grabbing his gun.

"I might get attacked."

"You scared?"

A noise came from nick that sounded sort of like a growl to Ellis so he just shut up and did as Nick told him. He followed him out of the hotel room and they searched each room for anything that would come of use to them. After what felt like an hour they only found a bottle of water and a five pack that nick claimed for himself.

They went back to their little safe hotel room and rested on the couch. Ellis protested only a little bit when nick popped open his first can of beer but after a very angry glare he moved to another chair and kept his mouth shut. If nick wanted to get drunk that was his problem. That's what Ellis wanted to think, but he knew that that's not how it was. Is something were to happen to nick then Ellis would be alone and that didn't really appeal to him.

Even if nick was bossy and a little rude he was still apart of his group. He felt a bit odd thinking of it but he came to the conclusion that if anything bad happened to Nick he would be upset. But not like when his buddy Keith turned, it felt different. Like, worse.

"Nick, isn't that the fifth one?" Ellis observed through his thoughts.

Nick hiccuped in response and pointed a finger at Ellis "don't judge me."

Ellis laughed a bit to himself, nick couldn't even talk right and his head couldn't keep still. It was a nice change from his usual self. Not that Ellis didn't like the normal Nick, just that it was a bit different.

"Maybe you should lie down." Ellis suggested when Nick tried to get off the couch but couldn't. He had to stifle a laugh in the process though.

"Stop laughing at me, who wouldn't wanna be drunk in this situation."

"You still on about that, look I'm sure we'll find Rochelle and coach soon-"

"Not that Ellis, this whole fucked up situation. Zombies and shit everywhere, it's not exactly a paradise out there y'know."

Ellis couldn't find a good response to it, no matter how good his outlook was on things Nick was right, their situation really did suck. When Ellis opened his mouth to respond he heard a thud as Nick fell to the floor trying to get up again.

Ellis let out a sigh and went to pick him up however Nick was moving so much that he Ellis fell down and Nick landed on top of him with a groan. "Nick get off of me you're heavy." He said with a slight push on Nick with no progress.

Nick groaned in response and straddled Ellis, looking down at him with hazy eyes. His jaw was hanging down and his hands were on either side of his head.

"Nick? You ok?" Ellis said curiously.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said with a slurred voice.

"You sure? You don't seem fine."

"I said I'm fine dammit!"

Ellis looked away awkwardly "can you get off me then?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"What're you doing?"

"This."

Nick bent down and grazed Ellis's lips with his own and then collapsed on top of him, asleep.

The next morning Ellis was still awkwardly and uncomfortably underneath a Nick, he hadn't budged an inch and Ellis was afraid to forcibly move him off of him because then he might get snapped at again. Too bad he had to wake up and then blame Ellis for their awkward position together.

"Why the fuck were you cuddled up to me?!" Nick yelled, his cheeks slightly pink as he did so.

"It's not my fault Nick you fell asleep on me when you got drunk and I couldn't move you." Ellis said, purposefully leaving out the fact that he had been kissed by Nick; passing it off as just something he did when he was drunk or something.

"Whatever, we need to get out of here before we attract unwanted attention. Staying in one place for too long is never good."

"I agree, where are we going though?"

"We told Rochelle and coach to meet us at the last place we saw each other to discuss a way out, so we're going there."

"Oh ok."

((A short starter to my left 4 dead 2 fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it. More to come.))


End file.
